1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus, a recording apparatus, and a conveying method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a recording apparatus which performs recording on a conveyed recording medium, to prevent recording from being performed in a state in which the distal end of the recording medium is at an incline, skew correction for correcting the skew (the oblique movement) of the recording medium is performed just before (upstream) recording is performed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-195424, for example).
In the recording apparatus according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-195424, the skew of the roll medium is corrected by bringing the distal end of the recording medium in contact with a pair of conveying rollers which are disposed upstream of the recording portion where recording is performed and which are stopped from rotating. That is, the rectangular recording medium is conveyed until the distal end of the recording medium comes in contact between the rollers of the pair of conveying rollers which are stopped from rotating. At this time, when there is a skew in the recording medium, the leading corner of the recording medium comes in contact between the rollers of the pair of conveying rollers. Further conveying pushes the recording medium in between the rollers, forming a flexure, whereby the other corner is pushed in between the rollers of the roller pair, and the entire distal end of the recording medium therefore comes in contact between the rollers and takes on an appropriate form.